Dia
by Dalia Fullbuster
Summary: Wajahnya terangkat. Hinata menahan nafas. Gaara juga menahan nafas saat melihat Hinata. Dalam hati mereka berdua berkata. 'Dia…'


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Romance/misteri (**kaya'nya nggak cocok**. **aku masih nggak ngerti sama yang gini-ginian**)**

**Warning: AU, OOC (**mungkin**)**

**(**Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan Saya masih baru. Bantu saya ya**)**

Oh ya satu lagi.

**Don't like, don't read**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata baru pulang dari rumah Sakura. Agak heran. Kenapa jalan yang biasa digunakannya terasa berbeda. Jalanan agak sunyi. Tapi ini sunyi yang berbeda. Jalanan ini seperti tidak berpenghuni. Tidak seperti biasanya.

Tap tap tap

Terkejut. Hinata melihat ke belakang. Tidak terlihat satu orangpun selain Hinata yang berjalan di sana. Tapi Hinata merasa diikuti. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak. Dia berhenti berjalan. Menundukkan kepalanya._'Tenanglah, Hinata. Tida ada siapapun disini. Tidak mungkin ada yang mengikutimu.' _Hinata menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Dia menghela nafas panjang.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Saat Hinata menatap ke depan dan hendak berjalan lagi, dia melihat seorang laki-laki mengenakan pakaian hitam di tengah perempatan jalan. _'Semoga itu hanya bayangan.'_ Hinata menunduk sebentar dan mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Bayangan itu menghilang. Hinata menghela nafas. Dan kembali berjalan, tapi lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Tap tap tap

"S-Si-Siapa?" Hinata menunggu. _'Tidak ada respon apapun. Apa tidak ada orang? Tapi sepertinya ada.'_ Pikirnya. Menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk menatap kebelakang. _'tidak ada.'_ Hinata menatap sekeliling. _'Ooh, damn.'_ Hinata mengumpat dalam hati dan berjalan lagi.

Hinata merasa aneh sekali. Rasanya sudah dari tadi dia berjalan. Tapi kok nggak sampai-sampai ke rumahnya. Semakin lama jalan menuju rumahnya semakin berbeda. Pertokoan di pinggiran jalan itu berubah menjadi rumah-rumah tua besar yang aneh. Tidak seperti rumah di Jepang pada umumnya. Apa mungkin tersesat. Tapi… ini kan jalan yang dia gunakan setiap hari. Mana mungkin tersesat. Menatap ke atas, Hinata menemukan bayangan yang tadi berada di lantai dua salah satu ruma tersebut tengah menatap dirinya dari jendela. Hinata tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu. Gelap, seperti tertutup bayangan. Yang Hinata bisa lihat hanya mata hijau pucat milik bayangan itu.

Hinata berlari. Berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Perasaan takut semakin menguasai otaknya. Hinata terus berlari. Sampai akhirnya dia terhenti karena melihat bayangan tadi berada tepat di depannya. Tapi bayangan itu membelakanginya. Sekali lagi dia tidak melihat wajahnya. Yang Hinata bisa lihat hanya rambut merah milik orang itu.

'_Ooh, Kami-sama. Tolong aku.'_ Hinata semakin panik dan berlari ke arah lain. Menghindari bayangan itu. Lagi-lagi Hinata bertemu dengan bayangan itu. Hinata berlari lagi. Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah rumah yang pintunya terbuka. Tanpa pikir panjang hinata masuk ke rumah itu. Mengunci pintu dan bersembunyi. Hinata menutup matanya.

Tap tap tap.

'_Ada orang. Semoga bukan dia. Kami-sama tolong aku.'_ Hinata membeanikan diri membuka mata. Dan mendapati seorang lelaki bekulit pucat berjalan ke arahnya. _'Dia…'_ Hinata ingin lari. Tapi tubuhnya tidak merespon. Rambut merah lelaki itu bergerak. Mata hijau pucatnya menatap Hinata tidak berpaling. Tubuh Hinata bergetar. Lelaki itu semakin dekat dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Tangan lelaki itu menyentuh wajah Hinata. Wajahnya mendekat. Terus mendekat dan akhirnya…

Cup

Bibir mereka bertemu. Semuanya menjadi putih.

ZREB.

Hinata membuka mata langsung melihat sekeliling. 'Kamarku. Berarti hanya mimpi.' Hinata menghela nafas. Tangannya menyentuh bibirnya. _'Meski hanya mimpi, itu terasa sangat nyata. Siapa dia? Mengapa? Aku tidak mengenalnya. Mengapa dia melakukan itu?' _Hinata menatap jam wekernya. _'Ah…janji dengan Sakura-chan. Akuhampir lupa.'_

**.**_  
_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata-chan, yang ini bagus nggak?" Sakura menunjukkan sebuah gaun. Yang, yah… indah.

"B-bagus kok, Sakura-chan." Hinata menjawab dan tersenyum.

"Dari tadi jawabanmu bagus terus. Kamu nggak suka ya? Atau… kamu lagi sakit? Dari tadi aku lihat melamun terus." Sakura mulai khawatir. Sebenarnya dari tadi dia terus memperhatikan Hinata.

"S-soalnya kalau Sakura-chan p-pakai apa saja pasti c-cantik. Dan a-aku nggak apa-apa, Sakura-chan." Hinata menjawab dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, tapi—"

"Sakura-chan!" Ucapan Sakura terpotong. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang memanggil namanya. Mata birunya menatap Sakura, lalu Hinata. "Oh, ada Hinata-chan ya."

"Iya. Kau bersama siapa, Naruto?" Sakura bertanya.

"Aku bersama Gaara. Oi, Gaara!" Naruto memanggil temannya.

Temannya yang dipanggil pun dating. Pemuda itu berjalan sambil menunduk. Rambut merahnya bergerak. Tangannya nyaman berada di dalam kantong celana jeans-nya.

Hinata menatap pemuda itu. _'Rasanya familiar sekali. Rambut merah, kulit pucat. Tunggu! Semoga matanya berbeda.'_

Setelah sampai di samping Naruto, laki-laki itu mengangkat kepalanya.

Deg deg

'_Semoga,' _

Seperti di-slow motion Hinata menatap laki-laki itu mengangkat kepalanya.

'_Semoga,'_

Deg deg, deg deg

Wajahnya terangkat. Hinata menahan nafas. Gaara juga menahan nafas saat melihat Hinata. Dalam hati mereka berdua berkata. _'Dia…'_

_**Owari**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hahaha… Akhirnya selesai juga fic pendek dan bodoh ini. Sedikit tambahan, Gaara juga bermimpi sama dengan Hinata.

Review ya.


End file.
